el tigre new generation
by deppyandnikky
Summary: el tigre/Manny is married with Frida, and they are having a kid ... but there's a surprise at the maternity home ... read and comment plz :)
1. manny and frida a happy couple

Frida Rivera was lying at the maternity hospital's bed. She was ready for the birthing process.

-WHERE THE HELL IS MANNY ?

-Calm down my dear. Carmela said. I'm sure Manny is coming .

-Frida just breath… Maria said

-be patient hija … Me and Rodolfo are trying to find Manny… Emiliano added.

**Flashback**

Manny and frida were sitting at the park. It was a beautiful sunny day. This happy couple was enjoying their walk. Frida and Manny were married 2 years and now Frida was carrying their baby. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. But they were sure it was a boy because of Manny's bloodline.

-What a beautiful day! Frida delivered.

-Yes but aren't you tired?

-No. Doctor Batterman told me to walk one hour a day. In addition walking is the best exercise. The only thing I want right now is a churro.

-Frida you know that you aren't allowed to eat churros.

- I know Manny but I have been waiting 9 months without a churro. You can't understand how much difficult is for me. Like smoking.

- But Frida you are not smoking.

- I KNOW!

- Come on now let's sit at this bench.

They sat and enjoyed that beautiful day.

-Frida can I ask you something? Manny asked.

- Of course Manny.

- Have yo….

Before he could finisha sudden sound created. This sound made Frida's baby kick.

-Aaaaaarggg. Frida complained.

-Are you ok mi amore?

-Yes, but what was that?

-Helloooo riiiveeeraaa

A familiar voice made them turn round. It was Sartana of the dead. And not only. All the super villains who were imprisoned were free.

-OH MY GOD! Manny screamed. This isn't impossible. My dad, grandpapi and I conquered all this looks like a job for eeeeeeeel tigreeeeeeeeee.

Frida who was socked was moved to a safer place by Rodolfo and Emiliano.

-NO WAIT I WANT TO BE SURE THAT MANNY WILL BE OK!

-FRIDA NO! YOU ARE PREGNANT! IT IS DANGEROUS! Rodolfo said.

-Please. She almost cried.

Outside was an awful situation. Frida was sitting mad on a chair.

-I cannot understand. This is unfair. I always ….

Frida put her hand in her belly worried.

-What happened hija? Emiliano asked.

- aw aw aw aw. aaaaaaaaargggggggggg .

-Frida are you ok? Maria asked.

-uh no… the baby is coming..

Everyone looked at her terrified when Rodolfo broke the ice.

-Let's take her to the hospital. NOW.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Frida was breathing now hardly. She had never faced anything more painful than a birth.

- Miss Rivera I'm sorry but you cannot wait more. the baby is extruded.

- No I can't birth the baby without him. I am a Rivera. This is an important moment for me.

- hija I can go with you if you want….

At the same moment door opened an Manny appeared suddenly.

-Frida, he said with a smile,don't worry mi amore I am here for you.

- ok it's the time. Dr Batterman said.

After 5 minutes she was at the most difficult part.

-ok Miss Rivera push. 3…2…1…

- I can't …. I can't. Frida cried.

- come on push with me. 5…4…3…2…1…

And a baby with straight brow hair extruded from Frida. Mann and Frida were prayed with folded fingers for a boy.

-And it is a boy.

The new parents cheering couldn't wait to hold their newborn baby boy.

-Ok time for the follow-up. The doctor said.

-Wait what? Follow up? What do you mean?. Manny asked.

-What do I mean? You're obviously having twins, The doctor explained.

-Twins? You mean I have to do that all over again? Frida said, annoyed and in pain.

- oh right you don't know.. ok push 3…2…1…

After 5 minutes Frida pushed out another baby.

-And it's a girl. The doctor exclaimed. Before they handed the baby to the new parents, they prepared for yet another birth.

- Oh, what now? Frida grunted.

-You won't believe it—triplets! The doctor said

-WHAT? Manny screamed.

So, yet another two minutes later, a third baby was born—another boy. After quickly delivering all three placentas, the three babies were cleaned off, lungs cleared of any amniotic fluids or any other liquids that had occupied their lungs, and handed the three to the new parents. They let out a sigh of relief as the babies had stopped coming after three. The babies were placed in their arms and upon seeing all three of their gorgeous little faces, Manny and Frida were overwhelmed with a sense of pride and happiness.

-Aw, Manny, look at them, they're so beautiful! Frida said happily.

-Who would've thought…triplets. They're so amazing…. Manny said.

Out in the lobby, the parents were waiting anxiously for the delivery to be over with when the doctor came in. He was silent a moment.

-Well…you're all grandparents! He said happily. The crowd (consisting of Rodolfo, Maria, Carmela, Emiliano), cheered and proceeded to the room where the new family was admiring their addition.

-Oh, there're three of them! Rodolfo exclaimed once they walked in.

-I know. We were surprised too. Manny said quietly. The group approached the triplets and Frida let them hold them shortly.

-They're so beautiful, Maria said. She spoke for everyone when she said so.

-What are their names? Camela asked.

- The boy's name which father holding is Emilio. Frida said.

-The other boy's name is Antonio. Manny said.

- And this girl's name is Maria Carmela. Said Manny and Frida at the same voice.

- They're so beautiful …

The room went silent for a little while as they all admired the three babies as they slept.

And this is the end of the new generation.

**Hope you liked it . :) sorry for my mistakes but I am not from American and I don't know very good English. Anyway if you want go to deviantart at ''deppyandnikky'' and see the drawing of this story … **


	2. i love you '

**Hey kids.. sup**

**Hey kids… sup? A made an other chapter for that story!** **Unfortunately the exams period stars. I'll be busy for a long time (and I start off with ancient Greek grammar ... damn it) so any way hope you like it…! **

Frida was bored. She had been sitting at her maturity bed for 3 hours. She had birthed her kids which she had created with her husband. A boy,a girl and another boy. She was thinking about them. Ok… they were absolutely adorable. A small baby boy with straight black hair,fair skin and blue eyes. Then she birthed a baby girl with chocolate brown curly hair and blue eyes too, and the last one a baby boy again with brown curly hair and blue eyes. She had learned her little triples. Frida was looking at their beautiful little faces for a long time. She also was thinking about her husband. They had been friends for a long time since Manny told her she was pretty and then one thing came to another… suddenly Manny and Rodolfo came in with the babies.

''hello dear'' Rodolfo said. He was holding Maria-Carmela.

'' Hello father '' Frida said smiling.

'' Hey Frida. What are you doing mi' amore? '' Manny said. He was holding Antonio and Emilio. Antonio was Poumaloco's real name.( come on. which normal person is called grandpapi?)

'' well I am super bored. But a broke a record. I have been looking that wall for 3 whole hours!'' Frida answered.

'' I'm sorry my Frida but you know that you cannot get up from your bed.'' Manny answered to her. Then he gave her their baby boys. Rodolfo was still holding Maria-Carmela.

'' come on Frida look at the good side. You have birth my grandkids and you know that I am very excited about this'' Rodolfo said.

**Flashback **

Manny and Frida came inside Rodolfo's household. Rodolfo offered them tea and some cookies. Frida for one inexplicable reason was smiling with a very sweet smile. Manny was smiling too.

'' dad we gotta talk to you'' Manny said.

'' what is hijo?'' Rodolfo asked confused.

Manny and Frida looked each other.

'' you are going to be a grandfather!'' Frida said happily.

… Rodolfo was socked. Then a smile appeared to his face.

'' really…? Oh my god … I am going to be a grandfather. And- and Rivera's bloodline will be continued… and .. oh my dear… I'll have a grandson! I will play with him and I'll teach him about heroes … and…and I'll … oh my god. I'm sorry wait for me… I'm going to cry… wait for me…''

**Flashback end**

'' well I know that you are excited. And of course you have 2 grandsons and one granddaughter now… so your happiness is 3 times bigger.'' Manny said happy

'' I know '' Rodolfo said '' ok. I'm gonna leave you 2 alone and then I'm gonna take the boys for a hug'' he said and he gave Maria-Carmela to Manny.

Frida was silent for a while.

'' Manny I am a little worried.. you know about the babies.'' Frida said.

'' come on Frida you know than I love you and our babies. I know that it's hardly for us to afford 3 babies but I'll try… I'll get 2 jobs if I have to..3'' Manny said.

Frida kissed him. She didn't want to have anyone or anything anymore… only her husband and her children.

Suddenly dr. butterman came in.

'' hello miss Rivera. You are doing very well and everything is perfect… so you can leave the hospital in 3 days'' he said and he left the room.

Manny and Frida smiled.

'' Frida I love-'' A sudden voice interrupted them. Emilio had started to cry. Manny came closer to Emilio. He tried to comfort his baby boy from crying. When he stopped he looked at Frida. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

'' I love you'' he said he said softly in order not to wake his children.

'' I love you'' Frida answered …

**Well hope you liked it … I thing I'll continue it… yes I'll make another chapter! But let me enjoy summer… see ya ! : )**


	3. land of the dead

Chapter 3

Meanwhile el Tigre, black Leon, white Leon, mighty cheetah and justice jaguar were staring at the large dust cloud which showed the moment when Frida was engendering her children.

'' this is so beautiful'' el Tigre said.

'' I know'' mighty cheetah said tearful.

'' well we got to decide which power every child will take.'' White Leon said.

'' wait a minute… we got to see their personality first'' Black Leon said.

''Ok father'' White Leon said.

'' well this new generation is very special.'' Justice jaguar said.

Everyone looked at him with a confusion face.

'' I mean Rivera's bloodline consists only of boys. Manny now has a daughter.'' He explained.

''oh yeah'' everyone said.

''and not only'' he said.

''come I know that this is special because she birthed triplets.'' Mighty cheetah said.

''ok you want to play like genius?'' justice jaguar said.

'' I'm not….. Wait you shouldn't talk like that to me!'' he answered.

''tell me a reason why!'' he said.

''BECAUSE I'M YOUR FATHER'' mighty cheetah said.

Before they had a chance to start a fight, el Tigre separated them.

''come on guys. This is a happy moment. This is not time to fight!'' he said. ''Although it would be great'' he thought.

''ok you are right'' everyone agreed, so they continued looking at the cloud.

Meanwhile Frida and Manny had already returned home. Since it was evening and their babies were sleeping, they decided to go a while in their yard to eat, talk, etc.

''Manny can you actually believe it?'' Frida said.

''Mmmfffffwhatmmm?" Manny answered. He was eating his salad.

'' I mean he got married, he had 3 beautiful children can you imagine anything more beautiful?'' she said.

'' mmmfff well yeah! We could steal django's guitar and capture the world.'' He said.

'' ha ha ha ha ha! Or we could steal saltchez's robot and steal a lot of things.'' She said.

Suddenly the crying of their children brought them to reality. They both went up in the room and stopped their crying babies.

Suddenly the crying of their children brought them to reality. They went both of them up in the room and the children stopped their crying babies.

'' I think we'll never grow up.'' Manny said happily.

And they went to sleep happily.

**Well I hoped you liked it… I think I'll write more…**


	4. kids birthday

Chapter 4

Manny was sitting on his bed. It was a hot summer night and he couldn't sleep. He turned around and he saw Frida. She was very beautiful when she was sleepy. The moonlight on her was wonderful. He grapped her hand and he stroked it tenderly. He remarked that Frida was smiling in her sleep. He loved her. He loved her most in the word. Without her he would be a flower without water and without sun. Moreover he had said that when Frida had concerns. He didn't want to end up like his father. Manny wanted her for the rest of his life.

**Flashback**

-Manny came inside the playground. He saw a weird girl with blue hair and big red goggles. He sat next to her.

'' …. Hi ….'' He said. The girl looked at him.

'' hello what is youw name?'' she asked.

'' Manuel'' he said. ''jours?''

'' fwida''

''fwida?''

'' no, fwida''

''ah fwida''

''NO MY NAME IS FWIDA'' she said angry.

''Ok I'm sorry… wait … jou mean frida?''

''yes'' frida said. '' but I don't like youw name…''

'' but…. why?''

'' well I'm gonna call you Manny! Do you like it?''

''yeah that is mucho better than Manuel…''

….. 10 years later ….

'' Frida … I gotta tell you something'' Manny/el Tigre said.

'' what is it Manny?'' frida said.

'' i-I i…i…i… um …. i…'' Manny said nervously.

Frida without a second thought put gently her lips to his.

'' I love you …'' she said for him.

….7 years later…..

20-year-old Manny walked to Frida.

''hello mi'amore.'' He said.

''hello Manny. Let's go to the park.'' Frida said.

They went to the park. Manny was thinking something.

'' dude are you ok?'' Frida said.

''yeah just…'' he looked at her. Manny had his hands stuffed in his pocket, fingering the velvet box he had bought earlier that week.

"Umm, hey Frida can I ask you something?" Manny asked, swallowing nervously. He pulled her aside, under the shade of a tree.

"Yeah, Manny, where is this going?" Frida asked curiously; however, her curiosity grew when Manny had bent down on his knee. Frida had a feeling like butterflies in her stomach that she knew what he was going to say next.

"F-Frida, will you…will you marry me?" Frida covered her mouth with her hand as she silently gasped. Frida dawned a wide smile and jumped onto Manny with a hug.

"Oh, Manny yes I will!" She exclaimed.

**End of the flashback **

It was a beautiful morning. Manny woke up embrace with his wife. Suddenly their triplets entered the room.

''Mammy, daddy wake up'' they said together happily.

''welcome my babies'' frida said without opening her eyes.

''hello kids'' Manny said sleepy.

'' today it's our birthday!'' the said again.

''oh yeah'' Manny said. ''well …''

Manny and frida looked each other smiling.

''happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you … happy birthday dear children (Markella, Emilio, Antonio) … happy birthday to you! '' they sang to them.

'' ok know let's go and eat a BIG breakfast especially for our celebrated.''

Toddlers in pajamas ran excitedly into the kitchen. Instead the couple proceeded slowly embraced.

**Well hope you liked it… this is the end of my story.. I don't think I'll make more.. so enjoy it**


End file.
